Sweet Dreams
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Zolo sleeps a lot. Perhaps a bit too much. Why? Some things are only attainable in the realm of dreams. \\Request fic-- Little Leila; ZoloLuffy//


I'm sure we're all wondering why Zolo sleeps so damn much. Well, I've been given a request to write out a very yaoified explanation to that question. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Zolo." The voice belonged to none other than Luffy. He was rocking back in a chair, feet propped up on a table, one eye peeking out from under his signature straw hat. He was surveying his green-haired friend with a suspicious look.

"Huh?" His eyes flashed to his captain, having been stirred from his thoughts.

"Why do ya sleep so much?" Luffy's legs came down and his chair hit the floor upright. He leaned forward, arms resting on the table, staring intently at the swordsman.

Zolo blinked a couple times before rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "You sleep a lot, too, don't you?"

"Well, sure!" Luffy's grin stretched unnaturally long across his face. "Sleeping's great! You don't have to put up with being tired or anything."

"Then there's your answer." Zolo stretched and gave a yawn as emphasis. "Speaking of," he said, standing up, "I think I'll go take a nap." He gave a wave to his captain before setting off to his room.

* * *

Finally alone, Zolo fell onto his bed with an _oomph_, letting his eyes drift shut. His mind traced over the conversation he'd had with his captain briefly. He hadn't technically lied, right? Sure he wasn't quite always napping because he enjoyed it; not the sleeping part, anyway. Zolo was thankful, perhaps, that his mind was so active despite how lazy he seemed. Thankful that his dreams always led him to where he wished to go. Closing his eyes, with thoughts of his captain running through his mind, he drifted off.

_It was a day like any other, the sun bore down on their heads and the crystal blue sea crashed against their ship. Zolo joined Luffy and the rest of the crew on deck, fresh from a decent night's rest. His eyes scanned the horizon-- nothing but waves and the sound of light chatter amongst his shipmates. It wasn't the life he had envisioned, but it was one he was happy with. _

_"I didn't think you were going to wake up!" Luffy exclaimed, joining the green-haired pirate's side. "You slept forever."_

_Zolo grinned and hooked an arm around Luffy's thin shoulders. "I don't know how with you tossing and turning all night."_

_"Hey!" The black-haired boy adjusted his hat as he was hugged against the elder's chest. After a moment of pouting, which had no effect on Zolo, the captain gave a sigh of defeat and allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss._

_"Hey! We don't need to see that!" Nami shouted, throwing a piece of bread aimed at the swordsman's head._

_Opening one eye, Zolo grinned against Luffy's lips and caught the projectile food. He broke the kiss and ripped off a section, chewing it for a moment before responding. "You don't need to be jealous."_

_"Jealous?!" the redhead demanded. "Why would _I _be jealous of _you_?" With a small _hmph_, she turned away from the couple and crossed her arms._

_"She's jealous," Zolo concluded, shoving the rest of the bread in his mouth as Luffy snickered._

_Near silence resumed after Nami calmed herself down. Luffy and Zolo retired to a more discreet corner of the ship, Luffy's back pressed against the railing and Zolo pressed against Luffy. The elder's arms were wrapped around his captain's waist and the two were locked at the mouth. The bright-haired pirate drowned himself in the soft, pleasurable sounds that the younger one was making, his head being tugged closer by long fingers tangled in his hair._

_"Zolo," Luffy whispered, breaking their heated kiss._

_"Hm?" he murmured back, eyes still closed to the world._

_

* * *

_

"Zolo." Sanji stood over his comrade, a sizzling frying pan in hand.

"Nn...what is it Luffy?" The pirate tossed a little under his covers, a displeased look on his face.

"I ain't Luffy, now wake up." When he received no response, the blonde reeled back and gave a wonderful imitation of a baseball pro. The side of the cooking instrument collided with Zolo's cheek and the previously-sleeping man was thrown off his bed.

"What the hell!?" Black eyes glared from the opposite side of the room.

"Dinner's ready."

Zolo watched, speechless, as the chef left the room without another word. "The nerve of that guy," he muttered, rubbing his cheek. Sighing, with one, last look at the inviting covers of his bed, he followed shortly behind Sanji.

* * *

Hey, who doesn't want to nab their captain? This is a bit too short for my tastes, but I couldn't find much inspiration for it, despite watching the actual show while writing it. I'm in a funk, I swear that's what it is. And also very sleepy. Too bad I have more stuff to wri- BABBLING. If you happened to like this, leave a review on your way out the door. ;D


End file.
